Cruel Fate
by PheonixHeartbeat
Summary: What if there was a 3rd dragon rider? Would she be able to heal Murtaghs woulds?  Better Summery inside!  : Rated M to be safe!


**So this is a story I thought of as a one shot to the song Winner Takes It All by Abba. But after I finished it, i think im going to make it like 5 chapters? Anyway...Its Murtagh x OC. Basically there's a third dragon rider. And she meets up with Eragon about the same time he goes to save Arya. So thats when she meets Murtagh. They get together and then when Galbatorix gets really harsh about forcing him to submit to him, he gives in and has to leave her. and it pretty much follows Inheritance EXCEPT for the part where Nasuada is captured. Pretend that didnt happen :) I know its a terrible description but I think you get the point plus im REALLY tired tonight! I hope you wont hold it against me :) Plus I havnt written much lately so im pretty rusty! Anyway hang with me it will get better I promise!**

_**9/14/2014 Just here to revamp this story and clean it up A LOT as im NOT happy after re reading this LOL I applogize to anyone who read this before now... :)**_

_**As usual I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE INHERITANCE CYCLE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY OWN!**_

Chapter One

My heart was sad and confused as we made our way to a secret place on Lake Eldor. It was a small cove surrounded by Willow Trees. Its special for many reason. The first being it was where Alamir hatched for me. The being that Murtagh and I shared our first kiss, and the first time we spent the night together.

I felt Alamir touch my mind as my sadness was felt through our link. I patted her neck. Our connection still strong. I knew it broke her heart as well when Murtagh left he didn't just leave me but he stripped Alamir of her love as well.

Alamir landed softly on the grass her wings sending gusts of wind through the willow trees. Everything was still as it was the last time we came here. Which was the night after we had defeated Galbatorix. I shook my head refusing to let the memories come back.

As I jumped down from Alamir's saddle. She turned her head and regarded me with a sad blue eye. I layed my hand on her neck. _Are you ok coming back here little one? _She asked. Her voice filled with concern. I nodded. _Yes. I think I would regret it if I didnt come back before we went to join Eragon._

I walked toward the stone gazebo that sat in the thick of the willow trees. The memories still pushed at the edges of my mind. I refused to let them come through. I let my hand run across the words that were engraved in the ancient language on the railings as I walked up the stairs. The stone felt cold against my fingers.

It had been 5 long years since I had been back here. The last time we had been here with Murtagh and Thorn was when Murtagh told us he and Thorn had decided to not fight Galbatorix anymore and he was going to swear completely to him in the ancient language so Galbatorix wouldnt continue hurting Thorn in an attempt to force him to swear and vice versa.

The inside of the gazebo was fully furnished with a woven wood bed, a stone bench at the end. A small four sided table sat opposite of the bed. Curtains of lace and satin ran the length of the walls and fluttered in the wind.

Finally when I couldnt fight it anymore I let the memories from that night wash over me.

_I knew something was wrong as I watched him walk over to where I sitting on the soft ground leaning against Alamirs side. _Somethings wrong._ She said through our link. She stood as I got up. She looked at me._ Go to him its ok._ I said motioning to where Thron stood by the lake. I noticed as well he wasnt his normal self when the pair were reunited. _

_Worry clinched my stomach as I looked from Thorn to Murtagh. Something is wrong. I thought to myself. He looked war torn, and walked with a bit of a limp. His clothes were disheveled. Not like him at all. His long hair covered his face as he walked toward me looking at the ground. _

_"Murtagh..." I said softly as he got closer. Finally at my voice he looked up. I didnt like what I saw in his eyes. He looked almost angry and pained at the same time. My heart dropped. _

_"Whats wrong?" I asked as he walked up to me. _

_"Not here." He said and grabbed my hand and half dragged me over to the gazebo. I had to run to keep up with him. _

_Finally once inside he turned to me. This time when he looked at me the look in his eyes was different. He looked sad, but determined._

_"What is it?" I asked. _

_"I...I dont know how to tell you this." He stuttered. _

_I half smiled at him and touched his cheek. "You know you can be honest with me." _

_He looked at me for a long moment and then gently touched my face with his hands. Then he leaned down and gently kissed me. My heart did a flip as it usually did. But the emotions werent the same as usual. It almost felt like he was trying to memorize everything about me as if he was going to say good bye. _

_Finally he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. A thousand questions were flying through my mind but i was hesitant to speak for fear of breaking the moment and of his answers. He leaned back and grabbed my hands. _

_Just as he opened his mouth to speak there was a ear splitting roar from Alamir. _

_Startled I pulled away from Murtagh and went to go see what was going on. Before I could reach the steps he caught my arm again. _

_"Jade wait." He said. _

_I looked at him quickly then back to the window where I saw Alamir take an angry snap at Thorn who was apparently trying to calm her. _

_"What the hell is going on!" I shouted both toward the dragons and at Murtagh. _

_"Thats what ive been trying to tell you!" He shouted back. _

_I looked at him confused. _

_"Then tell me already! Preferably before those two kill each other!" I snaped back. _

_"We are going to give into Galbatorix." He spat. _

_I looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "Your joking right." I asked. _

_He shook his head no. I felt my chest get tight. On the edge of panicking. _

_"What-Why?" I stuttered. _

_"Its the only way Jade." He said simply. _

_I scofft. "The only way for what exactly Murtagh? For you and Thorn to die? To be used as a pawn, a tool to wipe out Eragon and Saphira? To wipe out..." My voice trailed off as I thought of what would happen to Alamir and I. _

_"Its the only way to ensure your safety. His anger is getting worse. Hes been getting nastier and nastier trying to use Thorn and I against each other. I cant...I cant stand to see him hurting." He said looking toward the two dragons who were now having a silent conversation. Thorns body language was that of apology, where Alamirs was one of anger. I could feel her anger and worse of all her heart break._

_I growled under my breath. _

_"You dont have to do this! We are well protected Murtagh! And Alamir is getting stronger and stronger every day. Shes even able to best Saphira now when they train. I'm perfectly able to defend myself. And my dragon." I replied._

_He looked at me, the saddest I had ever seen him. _

_"I love you Jade...But I have to do this. I hope you can understand..." He said his voice had a hardened edge to it. _

_I suddenly got angry. "How can you say that you love me and then say that your leaving Murtagh! This isnt fair! What about me? What about Alamir! Dont we have a say in this!" I shouted at him fighting to keep the tears from falling, only to have my emotions come out in my voice. _

_"What about you!" He growled at me. _

_"I dont see you trying to talk Eragon out of trying to kill us! I dont see you coming to help me get away from Galbabtorix!" He shot back. _

_His words stung. "I have tried to talk Nasuada and Eragon! I've fought for you since day one! Damn it Murtagh! I risked being imprisoned by the Varden or worse found out by Galbartorix to come to you and bring you information!" I spat._

_"I'm sure you've tried really hard Jade. How many times have you been in Eragons bed." He snarled at me. As soon as the words came out of his mouth I could see he regretted it but it didnt matter. His words cut deeply. _

_"How dare you...How could you even insinuate such a thing! I've been committed to you since we met rescuing Arya!" I replied._

_"The truth travels fast Jade." He said simply. _

_Before i could stop myself I slapped him. Hard. Across the right cheek. The noise rang through the gazebo and echoed outside through the trees causing Thorn and Alamir to look in our direction. I felt Alamir touch my mind, but I ignored her and slammed it shut. I knew it hurt her but at the moment I didnt care._

_A sad look crossed his face again. _

_"I'm sorry Jade-" He started to reach for me. I knocked his hand away and walked to the opposite side of the room. _

_"Just go." I whispered. I wrapped my arms around my middle as the first of many tears fell. _

_"Jade." He said walking toward me. _

_"Just GO Murtagh! Go and dont come back!" I snarled over my shoulder. A tear slowly falling down my cheek. _

_He scowled and looked toward the door then back to me. "You dont mean that." He said a touch of panic in his voice._

_"If you dont believe in me,in US, or love me enough even to stay, then dont come back. I mean it Murtagh. If you do this, its over between us. It has to be. I wont be able to fight for you anymore. If-when we meet on the battlefield again I wont hesitated to run my blade through your heart." I said. My voice surprisingly strong. It hurt me to say that to him. It made me sick to even think about it. _

_"It wont come to that I promise." He replied starting toward me. He took two steps before I put my hand out. _

_"Stop." I growled. _

_He did as I said. _

_"Please just go." I said simply. _

_"Can I hold you once more?" He asked. _

_I almost gave it. My heart screamed at me to run to him and never let go. But I knew I had to have a clean break. WE needed a clean break. _

_"No." I replied. _

_He nodded and turned and went out. My heart broke as I watched him walk away. As he walked toward Thorn, I felt Alamir nudge my mind again. This time I let her have her way. _What are you doing little one! Go after him! Do not part in anger!_ She grolwed through out link._

I cant. Its better this way_. I said simply. I watched him pausing in front of Alamir. He said something to her in the achient langued and hugged her neck. Just as he was getting ready to climb back onto Thorn, I gave in. I ran to the door, flew down the stairs and ran toward them my hair whipping behind me. _

_He saw me coming and jumped down and ran toward me. I jumped into his arms with such force it almost knocked him over. _

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. We kissed with all the passion in the world. I tried to make me feel how much I loved him. How much he meant to me, how much I needed him...How much I didnt want him to leave me. _

_The kiss deepened and we almost gave into our need to be close to each other. Finally, we parted. "I will always love you Jade. Please dont forget that." He said. I nodded not trusting myself to speak. _

_He kissed my forehead and then turned and jumped on to Thorn. With a roar he took off. Alamir roared back. I could feel her sadness through our link._

_We both knew from that moment on we would be enemy's with our soul mates._

END FLASHBACK

I sniffed and wiped the tears away that had started falling. Pushing myself off the stone bench I made my way to the door when I herd Alamir let out a warning growl. _What is it?_ I asked._ A rider approaches._ She said simply. I ran out and looked at the sky. _Who? Eragon?_ I asked. _No its not Eragon. This one feels like...It feels like Thorn._ At her words my heart clinched even tighter.

I walked to her side and watched at the dragon flew close. I refused to believe it was them even as the huge red dragon got closer.

As they flew closer I started to panic. The last time i saw him was after we defeated Galbatorix. Our parting was very hard. He didnt feel welcome in the Varden. Didnt trust himself to be around them because he still felt out of control from what Galbatorix did to him. It broke my heart but I wished him well. We kissed goodbye and went our separate ways. Him to the north and me with Eragon and Saphira. I suddenly felt guilty because of the bond I now shared with Eragon.

I had herd that Murtagh had settled in a village in the west and had found a woman. It hurt that he'd moved on. But what did I expect. Hadnt I done the same thing?

_Dont worry about that little one. Lets see what they want first._

I took a deep breath knowing that she was right.

My heart jumped as they landed. Thorn looked even bigger now. His muscles more defined and he carried a regal ness to him. Alamir stayed by my side watching them closely. Only when Murtagh began to dismount did she move toward Thorn.

Murtagh looked different as well. His black hair was tied at the base of his neck. He was still very handsome, with more muscle. He wore a black tunic with his leather vest over it. And his black leather pants only worn by riders.

He smiled at me as our dragons touched snouts. Each making quiet grunting noises. He held my gaze as he walked toward me. My heart was racing both with fear and something else I couldnt put my finger on.

When he reached me he stopped a good three feet between us. "Jade." He said. His voice felt like music to my ears. Sent a shiver down my spine. "Murtagh." I replied. We stood there awkwardly starting at each other. Until Alamir let out a growled and jumped at Thorn snapping at his flank. A normal person would think she was attacking him but we knew better. It was part of a century old ritual.

We both laughed turning to watch the two dragons. One a deep gold, the other ruby red, play fully snap and growl at eachother. their happiness at being reunited flowed through our mind links.

We smiled at each other. "Would you like to take a walk?" I asked. Murtagh nodded. We started down a well traveled trail that wound through the willow trees. Talking softly, about safe subjects. Avoiding the hard stuff.

Finally we came to a clearing that over looked the lake. Alamir and Thorn had taken to the sky now.

I sat down on the bench and smiled up at them. Murtagh stood behind me.

Finally he sat down next to me.

"So." He said his hands resting on his knees.

"So." I replied.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Good. I've been traveling with Eragon. Getting the eggs set up. The first of the new dragons have hatched." I said.

"Thats great." He replied.

An awkward silence fell between us.

After a few minutes that felt like hours he said, "The rumors arent true."

I looked at him. "What rumors."

"That I've married." He replied.

"Oh..." I replied suddenly very nervous.

"It's over between us...And what about you?" He asked. I knew he was fishing for information. It was no longer a secret about Eragon and I.

"Its true..." I said. Not wanting to look at him I started out at the lake.

"Oh..." He replied. He sounded disappointed.

"Look Murtagh-" I started before I could finish he stopped me.

"Dont worry I havnt come here to steal you away from him. Though I would be lieing if I said it didnt cross my mind." He joked.

I glared at him. I knew him well enough to know given enough time and the right opportunities thats exactly what he would do.

"Relax Jade. I wont try anything. But that dosnt mean I wont fight for you. after all I did have your first." He said grabbing my hand. At his touch my stomach clinched.

I loved Eragon. But i'd be lieing if I said my heart still didnt belong to Murtagh.

When I couldnt handle his touch I got up and turned torward him.

"Is that why you came here? To try and break us up? It wont work Murtagh..." I said trying to sound strong and serious. I knew I failed when that cocky grin I loved so much crossed his handsome face.

"Its not the ONLY reason I came here." He said.

"I cant do this Murtagh. I just got ok with you being gone and now you just randomly show up expecting me to swoon like a love sick teenager." I replied.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you about what happened." He said standing up.

I backed up so fast I almost fell in the lake. Murtagh was fast and grabbed me before I fell in. I instantly felt uncomfortable in his arms. A part of me wanted to give in to his touch, the other part screamed at me to put as much distance between us as possible.

So I pushed him away and walked to the other side of the small clearing keeping the bench between us.

I herd him sigh as I walked away.

"Just talk to me jade." He pleaded.

I shook my head.

"I don't..I cant talk about the things we've gone through. It's history it needs to stay that way." I said trying to keep the tears at bay. Hating myself the whole time.

As I spoke he moved closer to me.

"I'm sorry Murtagh...I'm so sorry." As I spoke a tear slipped down my cheek.

I allowed Murtagh to run his finger across my cheek wiping it away.

"We went our seperate ways...I had to let you go." I said as I looked at him.

"You never lost me Jade." He replied softy.

I snorted softly and turned away from him.

"Tell me one thing..." I said with my back to him.

"Anything..." He replied moving to stand behind me.

"Does she kiss...Like I used to kiss you?" I asked turning to face him again.

He frowned as if he was thinking about it.

"Does it feel the same when she calls your name?" I asked silently waiting for his response.

"No...No it never did." He replied. My heart dropped.

"What about you...With Eragon I mean.."He asked. I hesitated before I answered.

"No...Eragon loves me...Deeply..And I him but...its not the same..." I replied sadly. I felt like a traitor. I never wanted to hurt Eragon but I was beginning to think it was going to happen...

"Somewhere deep inside you know I miss you..."He whispered.

I smiled.

"I know...I think i've always known...But Murtagh what can I say? I wont hurt him." I said.

He snorted. "I dont think you have a choice..."

"I can't hurt him...I cant he means to much to me." I whispered sadly as Murtagh pulled me into a hug. His arms felt so good. So right. Like a piece of the puzzle just fell into place. But instantly I was wracked with guilt. I wrapped my arms around him and cryed into his chest.

He hugged me close as he said "I dont want to talk about it, if its going to make you feel sad or the least bit guilty. And I do understand that you dont want to hurt him."

His words made me sob even harder. He held me close and rested his chin on the top of my head. He held me like that for what seemed like hours, letting me get it out. I waited until I could control my voice before I spoke again.

Standing back from him I said "I'm sorry if it makes you feel sad..."

He smiled warmly and resting a hand against my cheek. "Dont apologize Jade..." he said.

I looked him in the eye and instantly was overcome with the need to kiss him. To feel his lips against mine one last time. I knew it wrong. I knew I should've ran from him. Shoved him away. Screamed from the heavens that I loved Eragon, and Eragon only. But I knew in my heart that it was Murtagh. It had always been him and would always be him. Since we told each other our true names. It bonded us.

And so I gave in. As he leaned in, I met him half way and the moment our lips touched I knew it was over. I was his and he was mine. Our kiss was gental. But behind it held so much passion it threatened to over whelm us both.

I felt Alamirs mind nudge me but I ignored her too focused on Murtagh to care. It wasnt until both dragons screamed at us through our mind links did I listen.

I knew before I looked...

As our kiss broke and I looked toward the opening of the trail my heart sunk. There stood Eragon...

_**END :)**_

_**So what do you think? Should I make it a reg. story? Maybe 5 chapters? Meh I still dont like it...I agree its the song...Sugjestions? I tried to make it suck less guys! lol **_

_**As ALWAYS reviews are AMAZING!**_


End file.
